Druid
Description: Druids are divine spellcasters who receive their spells from nature, not the gods. They strive to live in harmony with the natural world, and hate anything that is not part of the natural cycle, especially aberrations and undead creatures. As they gain experience, they learn to take the shapes of animals and eventually of more powerful creatures. The strict oaths taken by every druid prohibit using weapons and armor outside their traditions. Alignment restrictions: any neutral Hit die: d8 Proficiencies: armor (light, medium), shields, weapons (druid) Skill points: 4 + int modifier ( (4 + int modifer) * 4 at 1st level) Skills: animal empathy, concentration, craft armor, craft trap, craft weapon, heal, lore, parry, persuade, spellcraft Unavailable feats: curse song, divine might, divine shield, extra music, extra turning, lingering song, weapon proficiency (exotic), weapon proficiency (martial), weapon proficiency (simple), weapon specialization These general feats cannot be selected when taking a level of druid. Primary saving throw(s): fortitude, will Base attack bonus: +3/4 levels Spellcasting: Divine (spell failure from armor is ignored), wisdom-based (a base wisdom score of 10 + the spell's level is required to cast a spell, bonus spells are based on modified wisdom, and the wisdom modifier affects spell DCs), and requires preparation. Spells Level progression Bonus spell slots come from items and high wisdom. As a rule of thumb, druids can cast spell levels up to half their class level rounded up. Epic Druid Powerful, primal forces dominate nature and the epic druid is capable of harnessing them. The epic druid is a mighty symbol of the natural world and the balance demands that he use his great powers responsibly. Hit die: d8 Skill points: 4 + int modifier Bonus feats: The epic druid gains a bonus feat every four levels after 20th. In other words, at levels 24, 28, 32, 36, and 40. Epic druid bonus feats: automatic quicken spell, automatic silent spell, automatic still spell, dragon shape, epic energy resistance, epic spell focus, epic spell penetration, great wisdom, greater spell focus, improved combat casting Unavailable epic feats: bane of enemies, construct shape, epic spell: epic mage armor, epic spell: epic warding, epic weapon specialization, great smiting, improved ki strike 4, improved ki strike 5, improved sneak attack, improved spell resistance, improved stunning fist, lasting inspiration, mighty rage, outsider shape, planar turning, terrifying rage, thundering rage, undead shape These epic general feats cannot be selected when taking a level of druid. Epic Druid level progression Prestige class tips * The most effective prestige class that expands the druid's abilities is the shifter. Notes *The druid and shifter shapeshifting feats cannot be dispelled. *Druids cannot take the weapon proficiency (simple, martial, or exotic) feats on a druid level. An elven druid will receive racial bonus proficiencies in longsword, rapier, longbow, and shortbow, or a level of a second class can be taken to gain its class weapon proficiencies. *The summon creature spells are some of the more powerful and useful spells. For convenience, the summoned creatures, per level, are: dire badger, dire boar, dire wolf, dire spider, dire bear, dire tiger, huge elemental (random type), greater elemental (random type), elder elemental (random type), 4 greater elementals (one at a time; druid-only spell). * Druid levels can be a good fit for a stealthy build, even though they get neither hide nor move silently as class skills. Their trackless step feat (druid level 3) gives a +4 bonus to stealth skills in wilderness areas, and the following spells also enhance these skills (in all areas, not just wilderness): camouflage gives +10 to hide (druid level 1), one with the land gives +4 to hide and move silently (druid level 3), and mass camouflage gives +10 to hide (druid level 7).